


poke the sleeping bear

by laurenshappenstobemyhusband



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, everyone but yama GET BACK, he's just sleep deprived, its fluffy when tsukishimas not trying to murder someone, which is the end of 2019 mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenshappenstobemyhusband/pseuds/laurenshappenstobemyhusband
Summary: It's a known rule among the Karasuno boys volleyball team. You don't try to wake a sleeping Tsukishima, unless you want to lose your head.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555102
Comments: 8
Kudos: 623





	poke the sleeping bear

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing tsukkiyama! As I too am always exhausted, especially now, I figured it's time to Project My Current Situation Onto Fictional Characters

It's a known rule among the Karasuno boys volleyball team. You don't try to wake a sleeping Tsukishima, unless you want to lose your head.

Tsukishima is a notorious oversleeper; if he's awake before ten, it's an accident, and he's back in bed before anyone can celebrate. Nishinoya and Tanaka find this out at the very first training camp, and think it's hilarious to try and wake him up at six in the morning.

That's before Nishinoya gets thrown into a table, of course.

"I can't be blamed for what I do when I'm semi-conscious," Tsukishima says later on through a mouthful of eggs, once he has woken up on his own accord. "Hope I didn't kill anyone."

Noya is fine, just a little bruised, but avoids Tsukishima for the rest of the day. Tanaka does the same. 

For the rest of the training camp, Tsukishima's treated like a god. Even more than Kageyama, which puts him on edge to no end. He gets up every day whenever he feels like it, always after everyone else, always in the most obnoxious way possible. Daichi wants to put an end to it after the first day, but Noya and Tanaka beg him not to.

"We don't want you to die, cap!" Tanaka pleads, while Noya shows off the splinter he got from the table. Daichi narrows his eyes at it all, but stays silent.

The next training camp, however, he steps in right away. 

"Tsukishima, I'm going to wake you up tomorrow at eight in the morning, with the rest of the team," Daichi warns him the night before. Tsukishima gives him a hard look, but ultimately shrugs.

"You can try, captain, but you'll find it harder than you think. Morning Tsukishima is a whole 'nother monster, even worse than I am." He takes a long sip of his tea for emphasis. Daichi is unimpressed.

"Well I hope that 'morning Tsukishima' is ready for the fight of his life, then."

It's not even close. Tsukishima grabs Daichi's legs as soon as he pushes him awake, knocking him flat on his ass. He then kicks him a few times for good measure, eyes still half closed, rolls over, and falls back asleep.

"Any luck?" Suga asks with a smirk as Daichi walks out the door, rubbing his back.

"Not this time. We'll need to be more creative."

Daichi isn't embarrassed to admit that he had to lie a little bit in order to get Kageyama and Hinata to comply.

"So he won't go feral on us, right?" Kageyama asks, face scrunched up. "Because Nishinoya said-"

"Noya was lying," Daichi lies easily. "He's a bit of a heavy sleeper, but you'll just have to work a little harder. You guys will be fine." Hinata and Kageyama exchange a look, then shrug.

"You can count on us, Daichi!" Hinata exclaims, already excited to do an important task. Kageyama just wants a chance to get back at Tsukishima. 

Unfortunately, they underestimate how desperately Tsukishima clings to the little sleep he gets.

"Kageyama, run! He has me!" Hinata shouts, his leg trapped under the weight of Tsukishima's whole body. Kageyama's across the room, watching on in mute horror. Hinata can see Tsukishima prepare his fist to give him the beating of his life, and he covers his head protectively. "Watch the spiking arm! It's my best part."

"I'm not leaving you, dumbass!" Kageyama shouts, grabbing his arms. Tsukishima's usually stronger, but when half-asleep, Kageyama has the upper hand. He manages to drag Hinata out of the room with only a couple of scratches.

"Not feral, you say," Kageyama pants as he slams the door behind them. "Hinata was almost turned into mincemeat!" 

"Oh really?" Daichi asks, putting on his best innocent face. "How interesting."

The next day, they spend the morning brainstorming, with Daichi calling an impromptu team meeting (minus Tsukishima of course). 

"Ok people, we need ideas," he says, clapping his hands together.

"Have you tried telling him that he won't be able to play in games if he keeps this up?" Ennoshita asks, ever the pragmatist.

"He probably wouldn't care," Noya says, blowing his hair out of his face. "He's not the type."

"Maybe we can get one of the other teams to try," Hinata suggests. "Bokuto could probably handle him."

"Good plan! Let's try it." 

Hinata brings it up to Bokuto that night at practice, once Tsukishima's already gone to bed.

"You need to bring in someone especially to wake Glasses up? He's got stick arms," Kuroo snorts. "I could probably do it with my eyes closed."

"Yeah, leave it to us, Shrimpy," Bokuto says, slapping a hand to his chest. "We won't let you down."

"Oh no, you're not doing a thing," Akaashi says from the background. He gives Hinata an unimpressed look. "These idiots might not have been listening to your team talk at lunch, but I've heard about Morning Tsukishima. As the responsible owner of this guy, and the proxy owner of this one while Kenma's not here, I can't let you have them. We need Bokuto-san to crush you in the practice matches, and we can't have that if he's thrown into a table."

"Did you say thrown into a table?" Bokuto asks, while Hinata protests, "Tsukishima's not strong enough to throw Bokuto into a table, it was just Noya."

"Sorry. No deal."

Hinata delivers the bad news the next morning, apologizing profusely. 

"It's ok, Hinata," Suga tries to comfort him. "You did your best."

"But how are we gonna get him up _now_?" 

"We could let him sleep, then leave on the van without him," Kageyama says darkly. It's obvious _someone_ isn't completely over the traumatic event of days prior. "He'll never oversleep after that again."

For a moment, it seems like Daichi is considering it, but then a new voice speaks up. 

"I can try and get him up." Yamaguchi doesn't look frightened at all. On the contrary, it looks like he's fully prepared. "We're friends, so I don't think he'll try and beat me up and stuff. Plus I'm just a pinch server, so it won't matter if I get injured."

"Don't talk about yourself like that," Daichi says automatically, but considers his offer. "It's a good plan. He won't throw you into a table, that's for sure."

"Is everyone gonna keep bringing that up forever?"

"Only as long as you stay throwing-sized, Noya."

"I'll take your kneecaps out, asshole!"

While they're bickering, Yamaguchi slips away from the group, into the room where Tsukishima is still sleeping. He tiptoes subconsciously, more nervous than he let on earlier. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't want to be thrown into a table, even if it was by Tsukishima.

"Tsukki," he whispers, crouching down next to him. He looks almost ethereal, sunlight bouncing off of his golden curls and leaving a halo around his pillow. "Tsuuuuuuuukki..."

The moment is instantly broken when Tsukishima opens his eyes, fire burning within them. For a second, it doesn't even seem like he sees him, just another casualty in his quest to get a few more hours.

Yamaguchi inches backwards, but keeps a brave face on. "Tsukki, you have to get up. The whole team is pissed at you, and that pisses me off, so for both of our sakes-"

"Oh, it's you, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima yawns, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes are still squinted, but the murder is completely gone, replaced by something softer. "Whassup?"

"Um, you have to get up," Yamaguchi repeats, suddenly shy. He's not used to having Tsukishima's full, fond attention. "The team is-"

"Team, shmeam, I'm tired." Yamaguchi can't exactly argue with that. "Aren't you tired? It's seven fucking AM."

"I mean, I guess, but we still have to-"

"C'mere. Sleep with me."

Yamaguchi is scandalized (although he can't deny that his stomach flips in the most delightful way). "Tsukki, what-"

"You know that's not what I meant. Just nap." Tsukishima's words are getting more slurred, and he lays back down on his pillow. "Or not. You c'n be a buzzkill over there." He points a limp finger towards the door, and that's all Yamaguchi needs to hear.

"No, I'll stay," he whispers, suddenly conscious of their _entire freaking team in the next room over holy shit._ "Move over a little."

Tsukishima moves exactly one inch to the right, then grabs Yamaguchi's wrist, pulling him to the pillow beside him. 

_Everyone else was right. Tired Tsukki really is freakishly strong._

"'Night," he says, despite the fact that it is very obviously morning. He rolls over away from Yamaguchi, and judging by his even breathing, he's out cold a minute later."

"Good night," Yamaguchi whispers to deaf ears. He lays on his back, staring at the ceiling (and only sneaking peeks of Tsukishima every so often). He doesn't think he'll be able to sleep, and plans on going back to the team in defeat, but the blanket is so warm, and he really is sleep deprived from waking up so early. Maybe just an hour won't hurt...

"He's been gone for a really long time," Ennoshita observes, once Yamaguchi fails to come back.

"What if he's really hurt?" Yachi gasps, already looking pale. Kiyoko quickly gets her a glass of water to settle her down.

"I'm gonna go check," Sugwara says, standing from his seat. He tiptoes into the next room, expecting Tsukishima to be mid-torture ceremony already. Instead, he stumbles upon two sleeping teenage boys, unconsciously leaning towards each other.

"He's alive," he says once he returns to the other room. "You can stop worrying now, Yachi."

"That's it? What happened?" Tanaka asks, balanced on the edge of his chair.

"Let's just say we're going to need a new way to wake Tsukishima up. And Yamaguchi, for that matter."

**Author's Note:**

> Morning Tsukishima is my spirit animal
> 
> tumblr: laurenshappenstobemyhusband


End file.
